Resident Evil - The Raccoon City Story
by JoshiiInserra
Summary: The Fight For Survival can begin in a blink of an Eye...and Thats what about to Happen to a Place called Raccoon City.. the first in my resident Evil Series! The Raccoon City Story Will cover, the first 3 games, with new added characters and a bit of a spin :P Enjoy! Survive The Zombie Apocalypse !


Chapter 1 – Unfolding Events  
_At the beginning of the 20th century the Umbrella Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the U.S. Nine out of every ten homes contain its products. lts political and financial influence is felt everywhere. In public, it is the world's leading supplier of...computer technology, medical products and healthcare. Unknown even to its own employees, its massive profits are generated by...military technology, genetic experimentation and viral weaponry.  
The Umbrella Corporation had eyes and ears All over the place, but in a place called Raccoon City, Umbrella would be the cause of a virus outbreak. This is where it began._

In 1996, The Raccoon City Police Department Created a Special Task Force called S.T.A.R.S. By The Time July 1998 Came Around The S.T.A.R.S has to teams, The Bravo Team and the Alpha Team  
in the Bravo Team was.  
- Richard Aiken, who was the communication expert for the team.  
- Rebecca Chambers, the Medic and chemical expert  
- Edward Dewey, the teams pilot  
- Forest Speyer, who was the maintenance & Sharpshooter  
- Enrico Marini, the Bravo team captain  
- Kenneth. , who also worked with chemicals  
- Apryl Aguis, The Teams Co Captain and B&E Specialist  
In The Alpha Team was.  
- Jill Valentine, B&E Specialist of the Team  
- Barry Burton, weapons Supervisor of the team  
- Joeseph Frost, who was the maintenance supervisor  
- Chris Redfield, Sharpshooter and The co Pilot of the group  
- Brad Vickers, Alpha Teams Pilot  
- Albert Wesker, The teams Captain  
- Joshua Inserra, Who Was Also a B&E Specialist.  
Its July 23_rd__1998 and soon enough the beginning of the end is here..._

"Chris" Jill said as Chris walked to his desk with a pile of papers  
"yes, Jill?" Chris replied putting the papers on his desk.  
"more reports? What of this time?" Jill asked  
Chris picks up the papers and hands them to Jill on her desk. Jill rumbles through them, as she reads the headlines.  
"reports of Cannibalism in the Arklay Mountains, Wild animals killing innocent people in forest" Jill says looking at the pages.  
"These are the same things we have been getting for the past 2 weeks?" Jill said looking at Chris Worried  
"i know, there coming in every day, more and more, it keeps getting worse with each report" Chris said  
The office door opens and Josh walks in and puts another piece a paper down.  
"another report, a Family were apparently eaten while camping" Josh said looking at Jill and Chris.  
"We need to go in an investigate?" Jill said looking at Chris  
"Wesker has it sorted, he and Enrico will be speaking later today about it" Chris said  
"do you think we will head out? Or will they send out Bravo team?" Jill asked  
"Either way, we need to get to the bottom of it" Chris said  
"Good point, now, is there any paperwork you guys need me to take down to the office, ill pass there on my way out" Josh said  
"oh cool, Can you take these down?" Jill said passing Josh a couple of Pages of a report she was doing.  
"Alright, Anything else? Chris?" Josh asked  
"All good, Thanks Josh" Chris said  
"Alright See you guys tomorrow" Josh said walking out.  
Josh headed down to the office, passing other officers and saying goodbye to them. As Josh entered the office he heard a familiar voice yelling at one of the officers.  
"you have to be kidding me! He is stalking me! He hit me! And he is threatening me!? And you wont do anything about it!" The voice said  
"im sorry, but it will take time to get to your statement" The officer said  
Josh walked over to them.  
"ill take it from here officer" Josh said  
"yes sir" The officer said walking off  
"Wait, can you take this into the office, It's Valentine's Report" Josh said handing over the report.  
The officer walked away and Josh turned to the person abusing the officer.  
"well, long time no see Bree" Josh said  
"that's not my fault" Bree replied  
"Uha, sure, okay, now, head home, ill come pass soon to pick up your statement okay?" Josh said  
"yeah sure, better than what ill get here" Bree said  
Bree turned around and stormed off. The officer returned  
"That girl has a bit of a Temper" The Officer said  
"Tell me about it" Josh said walking away.

Josh left the station and headed towards the Suburban Part of Raccoon City. As he pulled into Bree's Drive way, Josh wondered why he is helping someone, who once caused him so much heartache. But as a Police officer and a Member of S.T.A.R.S, he new he had to do his job and get a statement.  
Josh jumped off his motorbike and made his way to the front door, where he was greeted by Bree, but not in the way he thought.  
Bree stood there in her underwear.  
"come in!" she said smiling and giggling.  
Josh held back from walking inside, wondering if it was a smart idea. Josh walked in despite knowing what was going to happen.  
Josh walks into the kitchen, where he pulls out a Pen and paper.  
"so whats been going on?" Josh said sitting down at the table.  
Bree walked in, with clothes on and sat next to him. Josh on the other hand was saying thank god in his head.  
Bree placed her hand on Josh's hand and looked at him.  
"i think my ex's are planning something" Bree said looking into my eyes, her stare looking straight into his soul.  
Josh wrote this down on his paper.  
"what do you mean, by planning?" Josh asks.  
Bree moves her hand back into her lap and continues.  
"I think there planning on killing me" She stops as a tear rolls down her face.  
Josh looks at her, and then continues to write. Josh stops and looks at her again.  
"there not that stupid, but if they are, give us a ring okay" Josh said as he stands up  
"I know they are! Can you stay here until you have enough to arrest them!" Bree said grabbing Josh's arm to stop him.  
"Bree, I cant, I have other things I have to attend to" Josh said walking away  
"This is why we never worked" Bree said setting a fire to Josh's heart.  
Josh turned around and walked up to her and got in her.  
"the reason we didnt work Bree, was because you were a lying, cheating, stealing, up herself bitch, who thought you could get away with everything_" __Josh explained to her calmly.  
Josh walked away and slammed the door as he exited, leaving Bree speechless._

Josh drove home, pissed and very Angry. As he walked through the door of his apartment, he saw a candle lit dinner. He looked at the dinner and it had a note on his plate.  
It said.  
"Hey babe, I had this romantic night planned for us"  
but I forgot the potatoes again haha, ill be home  
soon, but I might be home before you get there  
which then there is no point to this note and wasted  
my time writing it? Oh well. Love you babe  
" Tori xxx "

"Thats Cute" Josh said walking into the bedroom to get changed. As he was getting changed, Tori came home and looked at the table, Tori thought that Josh had not come home and started to put on the potatoes. Josh heard Tori come home and decided to lighten the mood by playing a prank on her.  
Before he could play the prank Josh saw a document on her bedside desk that caught his eye.  
Josh walked over to it and picked it up.  
"Top Secret?" Josh read.  
He went to open the document, curios on what was inside, but before he could the door opened and he dropped it back on her desk and turned around to face Tori who had just walked into the room.  
"yes?" Josh said turning around quickly.  
"Josh? Didnt know you were home?" Tori said standing in the door way.  
"was going to surprise you?" Josh said  
"oh really? Cute!" she said smiling  
"Surprise?" Josh said awkwardly.  
"Aw I Love you" Tori said walking over to him and started kissing him.  
Josh began to kiss back, but Tori pushed him onto the bed and looked at him.  
"What about the Potatoes?" Josh asked  
"They can Wait" Tori said jumping on him.

In the Suburb of Raccoon City, Christopher Mason had just arrived home to his Pregnant Girlfriend, Kaitlin, There Relationship had been rocky over the past 4 years but have stuck together through all of it, but he was in for a surprise when he git home.  
"Kaitlin, im home" Chris said walking through the door and putting his bag on the couch in the living room.  
Around the Corner Kaitlins brother ran through with towels, his name was Brendon, a Current RPD Officer who had Failed the S.T.A.R.S Test on 5 Occasions.  
"Brendan Whats going on?" Chris asked  
"Get The Car ready, Kaitlin's gone into labour" Brendan said passing Chris.  
Chris rushed to his car, where he started it and waited for Brendan to Bring out Kaitlin.  
The thoughts rushing through Chris's mind, where negative and positive, the thoughts of being a father excited him, but knowing it was going to be lots of worked scared him.  
These thoughts kept him occupied while he waited.  
As Brendan helped Kaitlin into the car and the three of them took off to the hospital, the thoughts surronded Chris.  
Could Chris be a good father? Is this for the best? Can he do it?  
The answer to these questions would be answered a lot sooner that what he thought.  
As they arrived at the hospital, Kaitlin was rushed into a room and for hours was in labour. Kaitlin finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Who they named Aiesha. It was now time for Chris to answer all his unanswered questions.

Enrico had called Bravo team in to talk to them about there mission that lies ahead, he informed them that they are heading out to the arkley mountains in 2 hours and to be prepared to be ready for anything as they have no idea on what is going on.


End file.
